


Four for Four

by Renai_chan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, FaceFucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Not a lot though, Object Insertion, SO MUCH wasted opportunity with his character, Whipping, Whiskey is not evil, because Pedro Pascal, first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: Agent Whiskey wields his whip reaaally well, and Eggsy's eager to find out if he does just as well in the bedroom.(Or an exercise in writing foursome smut of these four sexy men.)





	Four for Four

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Two fics in one week!
> 
> Right now, I'm cheating by finishing up some smutty one-shots in my drafts folder, but hopefully it'll help me work my way up to my more decent fics. So, fingers crossed that this is an ongoing trend!
> 
> Thank you to all who commented on my previously posted one. You're words are really encouraging. You guys are the best!
> 
> First-ish draft so ignore the cringey language. Enjoy!

He could see all three of them through the mirror he stood in front of, appraising him silently, watching, waiting, _wanting_ , the lust in their eyes echoed by the atmosphere of the room and reflected in their body language. He supposed he should have been a little bit more self-conscious about it, naked as the day he was born, legs spread, both hands gripping the mirror tight while they were a little more dressed than he (not by much, but still) and subject to their intense scrutiny, but he knew how he looked, he knew how they thought he looked, and it only made him feel proud and powerful to have three gorgeous men salivating over him.

He cracked them a grin and cocked his hip to say cheekily, "Why don't you lads take a picture, it'll last longer, hey?" which prompted a stinging slap from Jack--Agent Whiskey--right on the meat of his arse that only made him laugh, even as his cock, proud and fat between his legs, jumped in delight.

"Don't move, boy," Whiskey scolded, but he was decidedly groping Eggsy's arse, so Eggsy didn't take the scolding too much to heart.

"Why don' you make me, _Jack_ ," he purred over his shoulder, pressing back into the wandering hand to really rile up the other man. He caught Harry's eyes through the mirror, feeling giddy at his mentor-cum-lover's 'oh, Eggsy' smile, so he winked and him and grinned wider when Harry shook his head with a chuckle. Then Harry broke eye contact to lean over the half-naked Agent Tequila who he was draped over and press a kiss to the back of his neck.

Eggsy supposed he should feel jealous that his lover was currently wrapped in the arms of another man--another gorgeous, capable, deadly man even--but given that he also had his own gorgeous, capable, deadly man pressed bare chested up against his back, he supposed he didn't have a leg to stand on. But really, it was mostly because seeing Harry about to work the magic Eggsy was _intimately_ familiar with to reduce Casey into a giant, muscular puddle of lust was like a shot of dopamine directly into his cock.

"They do make a mighty fine sight to watch," Jack agreed, following his gaze through the mirror while he ran his lips up and down the length of Eggsy's throat and over his shoulder, his moustache a tickling sensation that sent goosebumps racing over Eggsy's skin. Casey had rolled over onto his back, trying to give back as good as he got, likely still under the impression that Harry was the blushing, stuttering lepidopterologist he'd come to know and not the agent of three decades Eggsy and the rest of the Kingsmen knew. 

He was going to be in for a treat, and Eggsy was down for getting a front row seat for that, but Jack continued to say, oblivious to Eggsy's thoughts, "But I believe I promised you Galahads a night to remember."

It was to that that Eggsy tore his eyes away from Harry and Casey to find Jack's eyes glinting back at him. He became distinctly aware of a hardness pressing up against his back, and his mind immediately jumped to his arse being breached with it even though he was acutely aware it wasn't a cock.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice weak through a moan. 

Whiskey wrapped both arms around his waist and reached for his cock. He stroked it slowly, root to tip and back down again as he answered, "I've been brought up knowing how to keep my promises, boy, so yeah." Eggsy moaned an encouragement, his head lolling back onto Whiskey's shoulder and his hips thrusting up leisurely into his grip. "Gonna mark you up real pretty just like I promised. You ain't never gonna want another man to do you after me."

"I daresay I know my way quite well around a whip, thank you," Harry suddenly called out from the bed, slightly indignant, maybe a teeeeensy bit jealous at the proclamation. Eggsy grinned, playing up his pleasure further because it took a whole lot to rile Harry up--more than handing Eggsy's arse over to another man even--and Eggsy wasn't above basking in such reaction.

"Not as well as I do, darlin', and I can draw the Statesman logo on his ass to prove it," Whiskey answered with a wink. This time, Harry only huffed, but by the way he _devoured_ Tequila's mouth thereafter, Eggsy knew he was still irked.

"I dunno," Eggsy disagreed because he was a bit of a shit and looking for a good punishing. "So far, you've been all talk, no action." But Whiskey only chuckled.

"Boy, you're gonna be screaming my name before this night ends, and I ain't lookin' for it to end just yet." But he stepped back anyway, giving Eggsy another lovely view of his hair-sprinkled chest, his cock bulging in his trousers and, more especially, the whip curled at his hip. 

It wasn’t the one he used in battle--this one more suited for the bedroom--but representative of it anyway. 

He's seen the real one in action in the midst of a firefight a fair few times, and each instance had given Eggsy the burning urge to find out if Whiskey could wield it in the bedroom as well as he could out of it. 

He supposed he was going to find out tonight.

When Whiskey pulled it from his hip and let in uncoil beside him, the muscles in Eggsy's body clenched in anticipation. And maybe also mild trepidation. He trusted Whiskey, which was the important thing, and he's seen first hand the agent's skill, he _asked for_ this, but anticipating the first strike was always the hardest. 

"You ready, darlin'?" Whiskey asked, as gently as Eggsy ever heard him. However, it was to Harry, through the mirror, that Eggsy looked.

A reassuring smile and a nod was all he needed to blow out a breath and relax his muscles as best as he could.

"Gonna need a verbal confirmation, darlin'," Whiskey prompted, cocking his head and giving Eggsy a warm smile. "Just for my peace of mind." 

So Eggsy gave him his best 'come hither' eyes and purred in an attempt to regain his earlier confidence, "Make me scream, gorgeous." 

Whiskey's answering smirk was as delighted as it was delightful, but Eggsy had only a moment to appreciate it before his hand came up and a slice of burning pain snapped a diagonal line down his back.

For all his teasing implying he could handle this, his shout, seconds after the crack of the whip, was an impulse he couldn't control, but his elbows and knees were locked tight, keeping him upright and steady, and his muscles once more seized in anticipation of the second strike. A strike which never came until peeled his eyes open.

He found all three men watching him once more, the lustful haze of the room turning pregnant with concern even though their faces betrayed nothing. So he lifted an eyebrow at Jack and asked in a tone that feigned nonchalance rather well, he thought, “That it then?”

Jack stepped close, right up against his back, his chest making the whiplash sting, but his lips were pressing kisses to the length of Eggsy’s neck and his hand splayed across Eggsy’s chest to play with his nipple, and they took the sting away.

“Mmm, you better not be makin’ a fuss, guv,” Eggsy warned. “I ain’t no china doll.”

“Course not, darlin,’” Jack reassured him. His hand was slowly making its way down Eggsy’s stomach to his cock where he proceeded to grip it tight. Eggsy moaned in appreciation, lazily thrusting into the circle of his fingers. “Just enjoyin’ the way you look.”

“You’d enjoy me better after a few more,” Eggsy pointed out, and then a little defensively, “I can take more.”

“Oh, you will,” Jack promised with a chuckle, and with one last squeeze, he stepped back once again.

This time, Eggsy knew what was coming, and when it did, the pain of the whip sliced across his back and kept going straight down to his cock. He still cried out and flinched though-- _that_ , he couldn’t control--but afterwards demanded, “Another.”

Jack cracked the whip again, the sound echoing like a gunshot around the bedroom, and again Eggsy cried out.

“Another,” he demanded again afterwards, desperately trying to keep his eyes open to watch Jack’s motions. They were the reason this was all happening of course. The ease in the line of his body, the fluidity of his arm and the whip as its extension, the look of satisfaction and pleasure in his follow through--he was enthralling to see.

“Please,” he begged, and Jack gave. 

The whip sliced against his back, again and again in a steady rhythm with just enough time in between for Eggsy to appreciate each one.

He took them all with a pleasure that culminated in his cock until his knuckles were white around the frame of the mirror and his knees were trembling. Until his his back was molten and his eyes were wet and he was desperately, _desperately_ hard.

“Shhh, darlin,’” Jack crooned, running his lips over the back of his neck. His fingers ghosted along the small of Eggsy’s back and pressed at the top of his crack.

“Please...” he whispered, almost inaudible. He leaned back once more against Jack’s front, and this time, the whiplashes did much more than sting. He whimpered, but didn’t pull away, reveling in the pain. Wanting more. 

“I have you, beautiful,” Jack murmured back. A finger pushed against Eggsy’s hole, dry. It breached him, filling him slowly enough that it was neither painful nor uncomfortable, while Jack’s other hand once more stroked Eggsy’s cock from root to tip. “Like that, yeah? Yeah, that’s it gorgeous,” Jack urged sensuously. 

Eggsy was putty in his hands. His orgasm was visible on the horizon, a steadily approaching wave that Eggsy knew was going to be massive. He writhed against Agent Whiskey, the motions doing nothing to let him forget his burning back, but only making him hotter all the same.

A second finger prodded him, still dry, and though Eggsy could take it, he peeled his eyes open to measure how much further Whiskey intended to take it.

Whiskey’s eyes were laughing, and his lips parted to say, “Just like this, yeah?” 

He was teasing, Eggsy knew, but before he could respond, Harry interjected tersely, “I very well think _not_.”

Jack laughed aloud and, without needing to look, caught the tube Harry chucked at his head. It made Eggsy giggle.

“Thanks, babe,” Eggsy called out, noting for the first time--but not the last, _Christ_ \--Harry sitting astride Casey, riding him into fucking heaven by the way Casey’s head was tossed back and his eyes screwed shut. A leather belt pinned Agent Tequila’s hands together over his head, made even hotter by the fact that he could have snapped the bloody thing if he wanted to.

But then Jack was sliding his fingers out, and Eggsy had to regrettably look away to whine at him.

“Shush, darlin,’ This’ll only take a second.” And then the pair were pushing back in, wet as all fuck now, and Eggsy moaned his approval. “There we go, gorgeous, that’s it.”

“God, yeah. Another,” Eggsy said, to which Jack bit his shoulder.

“Bossy,” he scolded, but suddenly pushed a third finger in anyway, making Eggsy pitch forward and gasp. The bastard only said, with a smirk in his tone, “You asked for it.” 

And he _gave_ it to Eggsy, fucking him with those three fingers, stretching his rim, jabbing his prostate, until Eggsy was begging, “Your cock, _please_ , Jack!”

Jack only hummed. “Not tonight, darlin’. Been wanting to fuck your bitchy little mouth since you called my lasso fuckin' skippin' rope, haven’t I?”

“ _Please_ , Jack,” Eggsy repeated, fucking himself back on those three fingers, a poor substitute for what he wanted, but better than nothing anyway. 

“Maybe I should fuck you with the fuckin’ ‘skippin’ rope.’ Maybe you’ll learn its name then, won’t you?” Jack teased.

He was teasing. They hadn't talked about this, so he _couldn’t_ have known, but teasing though he may have been, Eggsy’s insides fucking _liquefied_ anyway.

He screwed his eyes shut and groaned, “Fucking _Christ_ , Jack.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Whiskey remarked, surprised, awed, and aroused all at once. “Oh, I’m going to have such fucking fun with you, gorgeous.” 

And then the whip handle was pressing insistently against his hole.

“Yes?” Jack asked, his breath ghosting over the skin of Eggsy’s neck before he pressed tiny butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulders.

“God, yeah,” Eggsy groaned once more, bracing himself for the intrusion.

It wasn’t by any means impressive--hardly different from a cock and definitely smaller--but _Jesus_. It filled him slowly and surely, complemented by the sucking kisses Jack continued to press to his skin. It wasn’t wide enough to satisfy him--quite the opposite in fact, only making him crave for more.

"How does that feel?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"Not fucking enough," was Eggsy's immediate answer, and then he whimpered when Jack started fucking him with the hilt. "More 'n that," Eggsy whined so that the hilt was pressing deep into him, sliding against the walls of his passage and grazing his prostate.

"Better, darlin'?" Jack asked again.

Eggsy shook his head. "Faster, _please_."

And so Jack fucked him in earnest, jabbing the hilt inside of him, aiming directly at his prostate and hitting it perfectly again and again like he did most anything else, and Eggsy was crying out and panting and wailing and begging nonsensically because all his nerve endings were lit up like the fucking fourth of July.

And then Jack gently dragged his fingernails down Eggsy's back, and Eggsy was _gone_.

He sprayed the mirror with come, wailing as his orgasm rushed through him, his vision dancing with bright lights, and still Jack fucked him through it. 

And when the moment had passed, he felt like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He fell to his knees, panting and still reeling, but almost immediately turned to face Jack anyway, mouth open and the whip still buried in him.

"Oh, Jesus," Jack muttered, stepping forward to cup Eggsy's face with both hands. "Hart, you're one lucky son of a bitch," he called out to Harry, though his eyes never left Eggsy's.

"I daresay--" Harry was cut off by a small grunt. "--you've quite the--" Another grunt. "--marvelous lover yourself." And Eggsy tore his eyes away briefly to enjoy Harry kneeling up against Casey who was thrusting enthusiastically into him from behind.

Jack glanced over to enjoy the sight as well but quickly enough drew Eggsy's attention back to him. He pushed on Eggsy's chin to open his mouth up and said, "There we go. That's lovely."

His cock quickly thereafter filled Eggsy’s mouth, sliding in carefully until it touched the back of his throat. And then Eggsy pushed forward, letting it slip in a little further than that and earning himself a strangled sound of approval, until his nose was buried in Jack’s pubic hair. From there, Eggsy lifted his eyes to Jack’s ravenous gaze.

Jack didn’t ask this time, only gripping Eggsy tight by the hair and pushing even closer experimentally until Eggsy’s eyes watered and he was on the verge of choking. And then he pulled back almost completely.

The next time he pushed back in, he filled Eggsy’s mouth a little faster, a little harder, still not enough.

Eggsy’s hands curled around Jack’s thighs and pulled him closer, and so Jack complied by fucking his mouth even harder, faster than that. 

It took a few thrusts for him to feel confident enough to tilt Eggsy’s head back and make him _feel it_. His eyes glittered as he shoved his cock into Eggsy’s mouth and straight down his throat, reveling in the spluttering coughs, interrupted breaths, and dripping spit.

Eggsy repeatedly choked on his cock, over and over as Jack thrust himself in at his leisure, changing up his pace every so often so that Eggsy had to scramble to time his breaths.

With his next thrust, he shoved himself right into Eggsy’s throat, as far down as he was able, and held there. The passage constricted and flexed around his cock, gagging to expel the intrusion, but Eggsy willed his hands to remain calm, unwilling to spook Jack into pulling out just yet, even as his need for air grew. 

One thumb rubbed at the corner of Eggsy’s eyes, smearing the collection of tears that had gathered there.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Jack murmured. Eggsy moaned a response of appreciation that made Jack suck in a sharp breath and pull out only so that he could shove back in.

No words came after that, just a thorough face fucking that had Eggsy seeing stars until Jack’s come finally flooded Eggsy’s mouth. He pushed it down his throat with every thrust, and when the older man groaned and pulled himself out, Eggsy made a massive deal of cleaning him up with his tongue and licking his lips for maximum effect that had Jack joining him on the carpet and licking out _his_ mouth.

“Fucking incredible,” Jack hissed. His hand found Eggsy’s arse to grope it violently, an action that didn’t deserve the pleased giggle Eggsy was giving it.

“Glad to have surpassed your expectations,” Eggsy answered, and then moaned when Jack withdrew the whip.

“Shush, boy, or I might decide your arse ain’t flogged enough for my liking,” the Yank warned, making Eggsy laugh a little more.

With a wink, he said, “Well, I jus’ know it ain’t flogged enough for _my_ liking.”

“You best be happy you ain’t mine or else you might have all that sass whipped right out of you,” Jack told him while helping him to his feet.

“Like all the sass you’ve effectively whipped out of Casey, you mean?” Harry innocently called out to him from where he had Tequila pinned once more to the bed, the latter grinning up at them dopily. Harry held out a hand to Eggsy who took it and then drew him closer to share a kiss filled with heat and meaningful intent, after which, Eggsy shared one with Casey as well.

“So,” Casey said to the room at large. “Round two?” Both Eggsy’s eyebrows lifted eagerly, and he tilted his head at Harry and Jack who shared a look between them.

“I say, you go on ahead. Hart and I’ll catch up after a drink?” Jack said, his question directed at Harry.

To that, Harry disentangled himself from Casey’s embrace, all unself-conscious grace in his nudity to follow Jack to the bar while Eggsy happily took his place astride the American agent.

“How ‘bout we give ‘em a show, yeah?” he suggested.

Casey’s smile was wide and pleased as he drew Eggsy down by the hand on the back of his neck. “Mmm, baby, I think we should do just that.”


End file.
